elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Python
The Python is a heavily armed and well-protected craft, being quite maneuverable (considering its hulking size) and potentially useful in a variety of roles. It is considered by some to be the most effective balance between firepower, manouvrebility, and protection currently available. In addition to being capable of holding its own against the larger Anaconda in a toe-to-toe frontal battle through its substantial protection and firepower, the Python''' 'is generally agile enough to comfortably deal with smaller fighter classes without having to rely on turret mounts. The Python can also serve as a heavily armed freighter in that it can carry 284 T of cargo with a class 3 shield module fitted, or 292 T with no shield fitted, both of which is more cargo than the Type-7 Transporter can carry with shields fitted (272 Tons) as the minimum shield class a Type-7 can be fitted with is a Class 4 which will take up one of its Class 5 slots, while the Python's minimum shield class is a class 3, which will not need to be equipped in a larger than necessary slot. Additionally, besides being able to carry more cargo while retaining shields, the Python can dock at Outposts since it utilizes medium sized landing pads. However, the downside to trading with a Python is its short jump range when fully loaded. The weapon hard points are located as follows: two large hardpoints located either side of the ships spine around the midship, and two medium points located slightly behind the cockpit. The final large hardpoint is located on the underside of the nose section. The nose mounted hardpoint has good vertical field of fire when gimballed or turreted (considering its location) which gives the Python a good field of fire where all weapon hardpoints can track and hit a target (when gimballed or turreted). The pilot's station is offset to the left of centerline and is parallel to the auxiliary station which is offset to the right. The Python has an available 16 piece cosmetic ship kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit does not affect gameplay. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Python. * ''(L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Gallery Elite Dangerous Python interior.png|Python interior HighResScreenShot_2014-11-19_11-35-55.jpg|Python interior 2 Python_Screenshot_3.jpg|Standard Python on landing pad Python_Screenshot_6.jpg Python.jpg|Python concept model Python with DLC skin.jpg|Python rear, with Pirate paintjob zkQCgfJ.png|Python Departing s4b25Dg.png|Python FSD charging dI35WWR.png|Python Leaving dock ZpVfCV2.png|Python landing Screenshot_0038.jpg|Python in Tactical Ice paintjob Screenshot_0037.jpg|Python in Tactical Graphite paintjob SvRFrYfSUak.jpg A1_0BxXPpak.jpg GzVIzcUQC8E.jpg Gze7YYBlACg.jpg Screenshot_0001_stitch.jpg E-D Python - Bottom View in Space.jpg|Python Top Bottom View E-D Python - Front Below docked.jpg|Python docked E-D Python - Side View docked.jpg|Python docked II E-D Python - Sunglare Top down.jpg|Python sunglare E-D Python - Top Side View in Space.jpg|Python Top Side View E-D Python - Tactical Ice Skin leaving Coriolis Station.jpg|Leaving for new adventures E-D Python - Tactical Ice Skin leaving Station II.jpg|Undocking successful Black Friday P.jpg|Black Friday Edition 2015-12-24_00004.jpg|Black Friday Paintjob with 0% 2016-01-18_00001.jpg|Python by a Blue Binary Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_11_2016 7_54_31 PM.png|Python Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_11_2016 9_01_31 PM2.png|Python Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_11_2016 8_16_58 PM.png|Python Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 1_11_2016 7_55_15 PM.png|Python Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 4 16 2016 11 57 11 AM.png Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 4 16 2016 12 09 35 PM.png File:HighResScreenShot_2016-04-11_21-20-38.jpg Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 4_23_2016 10_09_21 PM.png|Python Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 5_22_2016 12_33_19 PM.png|Python Elite - Dangerous (CLIENT) 5_4_2016 6_51_33 PM (2).png|Python Python.jpeg|Vibrant Yellow Python on the ground inside a settlement, SRV approaching 20160811032739_1.jpg|Python on a Landing pad with a Red Python in the Background. 20160914204452_1.jpg|Python with orange Squadron skin 20160914204012_1.jpg|Python hovering above a desert planet 20160914225449_1.jpg|Python approaching a planet bp-python.png|Faulcon DeLacy Python Blueprint IMG_cae3b251-7bda-4a40-a0c3-250c1d5097e0.png|Python, vibrant Orange, on the pad at Kagan City EliteDangerous64 2016-10-03 21-12-50.png|Python with 2 stars nearby ru:Python Category:Multipurpose Category:Faulcon DeLacy Category:Pilotable